Two friends walk into a cartoon
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: ...and enter in the world of Avatar. Could anything possibly go wrong? That was a rhetorical question. OF COURSE thing will go wrong. (Formerly had "Three" instead of a "Two" in the title.
1. Prologue

**AN: I welcome you all (another) new story!**

…

**Not really new. **

**More like, a remake of "The Gaang and the Gang", because a guest threatened to sue me if I didn't delete The Gaang and the Gang.**

**Here are some of the changes (and things that will be kept.)**

**The main characters names will be different (and not like me and my friends at all.) Almost everyone complained about this. Also, there will be no gun. I only added that because it was part of a bet. And the entire thing about me and my friends in the story. That was a bet.**

**Alexander the Great will still appear. **

**Me: BRACE FOR IMPACT BY ANGRY FLAMES WHILE I EXPLAIN MYSELF! **

**Alexander the Great may have seemed extremely pointless (like the spinny top- thingy in Zelda: Twilight Princess) but at the same time, he's necessary for part of the story. (Again, like the spinny top- thingy.) Maybe I'll just add him really late in the story, because his purpose will be part of the post war arc.**

**Don't forget to read and review my other stories! (And this) I have a few stories not published yet, Including but not only:**

**A western story (May be Pokémon, Avatar or something else) **

**Now: for my ****EXTREMELY ****creative disclaimer.**

**I used to own Avatar and Nick, then I took an arrow in the kn-**

**Wait a minute… NO I DIDN'T! I'VE NEVER OWNED AVATAR OR NICK AND I NEVER WILL!**

* * *

><p>"So what're you doin today, Boo?"<p>

"Please Candice, don't call me that. I've told you that many times."

"Whatever you say, Boo." Candice replies with a giggle.

*Sigh* "What are we going to do with you, child?"

"I'm not a child, Riley! I'm fifteen years old!"

"You're still under the age of eighteen, therefore, a _child_."

"Just don't call me _a child_."

"Don't call me Boo, and we have a deal."

Candice thinks for a moment. "No deal. I could never give up calling you Boo. I'll suck up being called a child so long as I can call you Boo."

"Have it your way." I respond.

"But seriously Boo, watcha' doin today?"

"I dunno." I answer. "Probably watching some documentary on TV.

"Ugh, that's all you ever watch anymore!"

"Because that's all I ever like. Nothing good comes on besides science shows. Besides, I want to be a scientist one day. After all, I have the hair for it."

"You do not!" Candice says. "It's way too long!"

"Hello? Frankenstein?"

"More like the bride of Frankenstein!" Candice bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

My hair goes down to the middle of my back, and is dirty blond. I'm about average height for a fifteen year old, 5'8. My eyes are noted to be as blue as the Caribbean on a cloudless summer day. I'm also noted to be a bookworm who loves reading all sorts of fiction.

Candice, on the other hand, hates most things regarding reading, writing or things like that.

Drawing?

No. She's never drawn anything outside of art class.

Writing?

No, no. She tried to write a short story about a hero and a dragon, and ended up burning it.

Dancing?

Okay: I don't dance, but at least I've tried it before. Candice just tripps over her own feet.

Doing the Macarena.

She stands at around 5'4 with curly red hair and eyes as green as a quenched grassland.

"How bout instead of sitting around all day," Candice starts. "You come to the dojo with me!"

I think for a moment. "Ehh, okay." We spent many days in their early childhood in the local dojo, learning various martial arts. Since reaching High School, we have had less time to practice, but we still hit the dojo every once and a while to keep our skills sharp.

And our swords sharper.

The two of us are rather good students, being some of the best minor marshal artists and swordsmen in the district. Only one other student in the district is ranked higher than us: Kim Sal. She arrogantly boasts being the best minor Martial Artist in the world, but that is just a claim. The record belongs to an unnamed male from China who wishes to keep his name a secret. Our skills are frequently considered equally matched, so we both hold the rank of #2 in the district. Never has one beaten the other in a fight. Matches between the two of us are often dreaded by the other students, they take far too long. Neither one of us backs down during our fights, so the masters have to intervene and call it a draw.

We hop into Candice's car and drive to the dojo in silence. When we arrive, we lock the car doors and make our way to the entrance. Upon reaching the doors, we see a sign that says _Closed_.

"Dang." Candice says.

"So much for that!" I say, eager to get back to my lazy day.

Candice grabs me by my shirt collar. "Oh no you don't! We're going to do something today, and you're going to like it!"

"Why are you so persistent on hanging out with me today?" I demand. "You've been trying to avoid activities with me for at least two weeks, then all of a sudden you want me to do things with you."

"SATs, my dear Wattson." Candice says.

I sigh and look at the audience reading this story. "Women are strange creatures, don't you think so?"

"Who are you talking to?" Candice says.

"I dunno." I answer.

"I have the weirdest friend in the world…" Candice says.

"Would you rather have a normal friend?" I ask, teasingly.

Candice has a weird look on her face. "Normal? You mean that setting on the washing machine?"

"There's a setting on the washing machine for that?" I ask. "I thought there was only 'Super epically macho load'."

"Parently there is a normal setting." Candice says.

"Anyways, what did you want to do?" I ask.

Candice thinks for a moment and then says, "Let's go back to the house. I'm starving."

"Great idea!" I say. I walks over to the passenger seat of Candice's car while she gets in the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>We live in the same house, our mothers being very close to each other. The four of us are like a family.<p>

A family that has struggled for a long time.

Both of our fathers died in the Middle East, fighting terrorism. We were young, and struggle to remember our dads. Since then, our mothers have often disappeared unannounced. Most days after school, we arrive at home to food sitting on plates ready to be eaten, but no one is home.

And today is no exception. We walk into the kitchen and see sandwiches on plates for them. This time, there's a note.

_Riley and Candice,_

_We're sorry for being away for so long doing work. But please understand that this is for the best-"_

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" I yell. I crumples up the paper and toss it aside.

"Do you need a few minutes to cool off?" Candice asks.

"I'm fine." I gruble.

"So what are we gonna watch?" She asks.

"I dunno." I say.

"Hmh. guess we'll have to think about it. Hey, did you get the link to the Avatar story I sent you?"

"Avatar..." I say. "We should watch that!" I exclaim.

"Okay." Candice says. That's it. No arguments over what to watch. Just utter the word _Avatar _and you have our undivided attention.

The only problem is, which episode do we watch?

"If we're going to binge," I say. "We need to start from the beginning."

"Ugh. The Boy in the Iceberg is boring." Candice says. "Let's watch Avatar State. Good action in there."

"You just wanna see Zuko with no ponytail." I say.

"Maybe I do," Candice says, folding her arms. "But I still wanna watch it." I look at her and she looks at me, both waiting for the other to goof so we can watch our episode.

After a few moments of silence, Candice says, "How about we settle this the old fashion way: Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Can we add Lizard and Spock?" I ask.

"No. No you can't."

"Bob Saggot."We get ready to play.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" We yell in unison. I pick paper, she picks rock.

"BOB SAGGOT!" She yells.

"The fates have spoken, dear Candice." I say. "Come. We will watch my episode." I open the DVD player and put in the disc that contains "The Boy in the Iceberg"

**Approximately 25 minutes later….**

"So, next episode?" Candice asks.

"But of course!" I say, using a terrible French accent. The next episode starts playing, but is rudely interrupted by the sound of something breaking outside.

"Just a sec." I smile uncomfortably, slipping into my yard. A small lamp I left outside the other night has fallen over, shattered into dozens of pieces.

"This lamp cost a lot of money!" I groan. "What in Oblivion could have knocked it over?" The heavens answer my question by blasting a large gust of wind. Now aware of a storm on the way, I rush inside.

"We need to move! I yell. "Big storm on the way, ETA five to ten minutes!"

We scramble around the house, boarding windows and turning off electronics. But for some reason, the TV refused to turn off. It kept playing "The Avatar Returns", despite me unplugging the TV.

"What's going on?" Candice asks. "Why won't it turn on?"

"Who knows!" I answer. The winds pick up outside, lightning flashes and thunder rips across the house.

"CANDICE!" I yell. "HOLD ON AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T! LET! GO!" We squat onto the ground and huddle together, the TV still playing Avatar.

**AN: So there's the prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed and review. That's what feeds the flames of writing. I'll do my best with personality, character development and non Gary/Mary Sue, but I can't make promises. I still consider myself very new to the world of FF, so please just bear with me.**

**On one last note: I'm from the south, so I type like I speak. I say Parently instead of Apparently, I say bout instead of about and so on. Just a heads up for when I use southern slang in the future.**


	2. Rise of the Planet of the Benders

**AN: I'm so sorry about this chapter and how lacking it will be! I lost my flash drive with every single fanfiction story I have ever worked on in it (so The Gaang and the Gang is now gone forever.) and it took a while for me to get over the loss. Like I said, this chapter will lack detail because I don't want to work on it since I lost the original. Later chapters will be better. Hopefully. **

**Oh and one last thing: I don't think I made this clear in the first chapter, but Riley is a boy. I don't think I clarified that so just throwin that out there.**

* * *

><p>"Uuugh, my head." I rub the temple of mín noggin as my vision returns. I instinctively look down and see Candice slumped beside me.<p>

_Praise God for her safety. _I say to myself. She slowly begins to move and rise, but still sits.

"Where are we?" She asks. "And why is it so _cold_? Hunter, the floor is cold and wet!"

"Yes, I guess you could say it's cold and wet!" I respond.

"Hunter, what are we sitting in?"

I look down and see that the floor is white. _Snow? Are we sitting in a pile of snow_?

"Looks like snow." I say. "Maybe, um, errr, the.. door opened… and it… snowed… inside?" I squeak.

"Not exactly," Candice says, grabbing my shirt at the chest. "Look at where we are!"

I scan the area. "Well, it's um… _somewhere_."

_Somewhere_ is rather small, about the size of a house bathroom. _Somewhere _also has a fireplace, due to the snow. _Somewhere _appears to be cone shaped, like teepees used by Native Americans in the Midwestern United States. On _Somewhere's _walls, there appear to be furs and animal skins.

"Where the frick are we?" I ask.

"I'm telling you, I heard voices in there!" Someone outside says. The voice is that of a girl, maybe around our age? Said girl walks in moments later. She has brown skin, brown hair and ocean blue eyes with a large coat, almost like a parka. She has a basket in her hands that she drops upon seeing us. Her eyes fill with fear as she screams at the top of her lungs.

In response to the girl's screams, me and Candice grab each other and start screaming. This goes on for a few minutes until we all run out of breath. Gulping up more oxygen, we all resume screaming.

"Katara?! What's going on in there?" Another person rushes in; a boy around our age as well with skin similar to the girl's, eyes just like hers, and hair the same color as hers. But his hair is shaved on the sides, tied in the back.

The girl rushes behind the boy, intent on using him as a human shield.

"Who are these people?" He asks to the girl.

"I-I don't know!" The girl answers. "I just went to get some water for the socks and when I came back, these two were here!"

Panting from all the screaming we did, I take a whiff of the air. It smells like rotten cabbages that sat next to rotting eggs for a few weeks, got sprayed on by a skunk, fell into a sewage pipe and nestled in next to a large carcass for about a decade. I plug my nose, keep myself from gagging and say, "You might want to wash those."

The boy's face scrunches, then he pulls out a spear and points it as Candice's throat.

"Who are you two?" He demands. "Why are you here?"

"Well for starters, where _are _we?" I ask. "The narrator has been making me call this place _'Somewhere'_ for like ten minutes now." I look up to the sky and frown. The narrator, Snugglesthefluffykitten, with his epic cowboy hat, biker mustache and minigun that shoots laser and fire grins at me and mouths '_Sorry_'. He then goes back to firing said minigun at something.

"Narrator?" The boy asks.

"My apologies," Candice croaks, spear still at her throat. "The boy can be a little crazy at times."

"Hey!"

The boy starts getting impatient. "If you don't tell me why you're here, I push my spear through the girl's throat!"

"Help me…" Candice whispers.

"We don't know where we are or why we're here!" I say. "Honest!"

"Uh-huh," The boy says. "Another person said that about a year ago. HE WAS FIRE NATION!"

"Fire Nation?" Candice asks, pushing the spear from her throat with no effort whatsoever.

"See?!" The boy goes on. "Only a Fire National girl could be that strong!"

"We're not from the Fire Nation!" I snap.

The boy smirks. "I like your act. Too bad I'm not buying it. I'm hanging you all at the gallows for being Fire Nation spies!"

I look up at Snugglesthefluffykitten and say, "Really? Gallows?"

"THAT'S THE BEST EXECUTION METHOD I COULD COME UP WITH!" The mighty warrior/author yells.

"WELL DO SOMETHING TO GET US OUT OF THIS SITUATION!" Everyone stares at me like I've gone insane.

"Sokka, you can't just hang them because you think they MIGHT be spies. We need proof and to give them a fair chance. Besides, we don't even _have_ any gallows."

_Did she just call the boy Sokka?_

_YES SHE DID! _Snuggles booms in my head.

SHUT UP! I WANT TO TELL THE STORY! I WANT TO BE THE NARRATOR! YOU JUST WRITE IT!

"Fine.." The boy sighs. "We'll take them to the village elder and their fate will be determined there."

"Village elder?" The girl says, folding her arms. "Don't you mean Gran-Gran?"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" The boy says, putting a finger over the girl's lips. "Don't say her name, they might be taking mental notes!"

"Let's go, crazy boy." Candice says. We push past the boy and step outside of _somewhere._

_Darn it, Snuggles! Why did you make me call it somewhere again?_

_Because it's funny._

_You know what else is funny?_

_What?_

_SLOWLY PULLING A DAGGER OUT OF YOUR THROAT!_ That shut him up.

Outside of the erm, _teepee_, we notice our new surroundings. It's a small village, maybe the size of a soccer field. There are a few other teepees dotted randomly in the area, women and small children bustling around. All of them wear large coats, because the ground is snowy. The sun is slowly rising, the sky is the color of a rubber duck or something like that. Some of the snow is yellow, but I dare not ask if it's reflecting the light from the rubber ducky sky. The villagers sometimes pause what they're doing to stare at us as we're escorted by the boy and a rather large spear.

We arrive at a teepee larger than the others in the area.

"This is where the Village Elder lives," The boy says. "Go inside and she will judge you. Then we will determine whether you can stay or not." The boy shoves all three of us inside. In the teepee is nothing but a large fire, a table and a small bowl.

"So, is the elder even here?" Iwhisper.

"I have no idea." Candice answers.

"No, but she just walked in." We turn behind us to see the Village Elder. She's a very old woman with gray hair and wrinkled skin that could fold over itself over and over again. Her skin and eye colors are the same as the teens we met earlier.

"My name is Kanna," She says. "I apologize for my grandson's behavior. Sokka has had little trust for outsiders since his mother was killed."

"Sokka?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, Sokka." Kanna answers. "His sister's name is Katara."

"Katara?..." Candice says.

"Yes. Those are the names of my two grandchildren." Kanna says. She walks towards us and says, "You will now be judged by the spirits! They determine your fate; I only carry out their will. Give me a strand of your hair, both of you." We do as we're told and give Kanna some of our hair. She takes each strand and holds them very gently. She then slowly begins walking over to the large fire. Instinctively, we follow her.

"The hair has always been on your head, and has records of every deed you have ever done. The spirits will read those deeds and judge you." She first tosses my hair into the fire.

Even though I doubt any of this is even real, I can still feel the lump in my throat. I watch the fire slowly eat away at my hair, and my palms get sweaty and begin to burn. Breathing starts to get harder and I feel like I will faint when the unthinkable happens.

A small ball of light floats up from the fire. It hovers for a few seconds, then explodes in a large aurora of colors. The auroras race through the entire teepee, lighting it up like Rockefeller Plaza at on New Year's Eve. After a few moments, shapes start appearing- shapes that eventually take on the shape of animals; animals I have never seen before. There are dragons, six legged mammals, reptiles with tusks, and other things. The animals approach me. Cringing with fear, I put my hands in front of my face, worried that the animals will attack.

But they do not. They simply come towards me and fly around, like I'm some kind of racecar track. The animals soon return to the fire.

"Hm," Kanna says. "Nothing." She looks at me. "The spirits have seen nothing of your past. The deeds of old have been lost." She then puts Candice's hair in the fire. The _exact same thing happens, _from the ball of light to the aurora to the animals racing around her.

"Once again, the deeds of old have been lost." Kanna says. "How strange." She looks at me and Candice. "The spirits have not mentioned anything good or bad, so I will trust you two. If you betray my trust, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Me and Candice say in sync. I look at her and whisper, "Jinx. That's another Root Beer." Candice just glares at me.

"Good." Kanna says. "Come on, let's introduce you to the village." She leads us outside, where all the women and children have gathered.

Knowing that the Village Elder trusts us, I feel much more relaxed. My heart no longer beats in my throat, I don't have a worried look in my eye.

At least that's what Candice says. Whether or not it's true I don't know.

"This is all a joke, right?" Candice says. "There's no way we could actually be here."

"Yeah yeah!" I say. "Someone must've moved us to a set while we were unconscious. This must be someone's idea of a sick _practical joke_!"

"But who would go through the time and effort to pull this off?" Candice asks. "This must've taken a very long time, setting up an animated stage, finding people who look and sound just like the characters."

"But it has to be a prank." I say.

"Candice is right," Candice agrees. "Besides, if we were in a cartoon, wouldn't we be cartoons too? Look at us- we're exactly the same!"

"What about the 'spirits'?" I say, jabbing my oldest friend in the shoulder.

"Special effects." She answers.

"Good people of the village," Kanna says. "As some of you may know, we have recently had a visit from twostrange people," Kanna gestures to us.

"Yep." I say, crossing my arms. "Very flattered."

"My grandchildren found them inside one of our tents. They looked confused and injured by the cold. I have brought them to be judged by the spirits, who found no evil or darkness in their pasts. They will be staying with us until they can leave." No one says anything, an awkward silence just lingers in the air.

Candice steps forward. "Thank you all, for hosting us. We really appreciate this."

"Now I shall give them names." Kanna says. "The girl with pale skin and long fingernails shall be Snow White Talon."

"Long fingernails?" I whisper to Candice. "When's the last time you cut those things?"

"I dunno." Candice says. She looks at her nails, which are at least three inches long.

"You might wanna cut those things." I say, then step forward. "I don't mean to be rude, but we already have names."

"Then please, share them." Kanna says.

"Alright," I say, huddling with Candice like we're on a football team. "I don't want to ruin their joke yet, so let's just play along. I'll share our names." My best friend nods, and our little meeting disperses.

"Okay," I say. "Her name is Jiang." I say. Jiang is Chinese for ginger. At least, I think it is.

"And my name is Jin." For blond.

"Welcome, Jiangand Jin to our village." Kanna says. "I trust you all will treat our visitors respectfully. They are our guests." The crowd of villagers disperses, leaving only "Katara"and "Sokka". They approach us.

"Welcome to our tribe!" "Katara" says. "I'll do everything in my power to help you guys with whatever you need."

"Yeah, _power_." Her brother snorts. "She has some freaky powers all right?"

"Powers?" I say, playing dumb. "What kind of powers?"

"Well, I can control water." Katara says. She looks at us strangely and says "You've never heard of bending?"

"We've heard about it, but never really seen it." I answer.

"You want to see a demonstration?" Katara asks.

"We'd love to see one!" Candice says, grinning. "Go ahead, show us your power!" Of course I knew exactly why she was grinning; once Katara couldn't bend, they'd have to reveal the prank, then we could laugh in their faces because we knew about this for a while.

"I'll do my best, but I've never had a master to teach me, so I'm learning rather slow." Katara says. She takes a deep breath and does a few motions with her arms. After about twenty seconds, nothing happens, and we begin to crack up.

"What's so funny?" The Water Tribe girl asks.

"Oh nothing." I say, giggling.

"WHOAAAAH!" Candice yells, falling flat on her face.

"Now that, was funny." Katara says. "Let's try again…" She does the same arm motions, and a large heap of snow rises from the ground and sends her flying. I stand there with mymouth gaping.

"Oh my gosh…" I say.

Candice quickly rushes back to my aide. "Are we really?" She asks. I open my mouth to give an answer, when a figure appears in front of me., It's a woman that appears almost digital, but I can only see her head and collarbone. She's whiter than any snow or ice I've ever seen with eyes as blue as mine and black hair.

"I was going to tell you later, but I guess now's as good a time as any." She says, not moving her mouth. "Welcome to the world of Avatar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. Next chappy. Not very impressive, is it? Yeah, I didn't think so either. Took me what, two, three months to put together? I dunno… But I learned my lesson: Don't leave a USB in your pocket. Put in a pocket of your bookbag, zip that sucker shut and you're a-okay. <strong>

**Candice: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: Oh, no one.**

**Candice: You're lying.**

**Me: Okay, fine. It's the audience. If there is any audience. **

**Candice: Listen here you punks; you best review so (what did you call yourself again?)  
>Me: Snugglesthefluffykitten.<strong>

**Candice: Right. So Snugglesthefluffykitten here can update the story and get us out of this forsaken wasteland. **

**Me: Darn right I'll keep her here until I update. And the more people review, the faster I'll update (more than likely. Probably not)! Until I have to really buckle down on Algebra II. I hate math… Anywho, REVIEW!**


	3. We're drawing too much attention

**AN: Most stories like this I've seen that start in the Southern Tribe have the characters bond over a period of weeks or months. Well, not me. That doesn't allow for too much bonding over the Gaang's quest. This chapter is set about a day after the trio arrives in the south.**

**Riley: And you created that lady! Who is she?**

**Me: That's for me to know and all of you to find out *grins evilly* **

**Candice: Trio? What trio?**

**Me: Oh, that's right! I made some changes to the plot. As of 3:05 on February 10th, 2015, Jennifer no longer exists. This is because what I plan on doing would make more sense if she didn't exist. **

**Zuko: Out of my way, chumps! I'm doin' the disclaimer! Snuggles doesn't own me or anything Avatar related. As of right now, he only owns Riley, Candice and Jennifer. Wait, there's no Jennifer? Good! Less punks I have to hunt!**

**Candice: The way you said that disclaimer, it sounds like we're slaves!**

**Me: Because you are! MWAHAHAHAHA! Now get back in the story!**

**One last thing: I'm going to comment on people's reviews (try and clear confusion and simply thank them for reviewing)**

**Superkkrocks: Thanks for the two reviews. Glad you enjoy the story so far and I hope you will continue to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

A day has passed since we realized we're actually in the world of TLA. Under other circumstances, me and Candice would probably be flipping our lids, worried about getting home to friends and family. Of course I want to return to our world, but I'm not freaking out and always thinking about getting back. If my time here is limited, I want to enjoy every second of it. For now, I sit by the fire in the tepee that Candice and I share.

"I still don't understand!" Candice says. "It's not even possible!"

"Don't rule out everything yet." I say. "This could be one of those weird dreams that multiple people have at the same time and interact with each other in."

"I highly doubt it." Candice says. "Even if it was one of those weird dreams, we should've woken up by now, since we've been here for almost a full day."

"Got any other explanation, Mrs. Scientist?" I say.

"How we got here doesn't matter. All that matters is that we get home."

"Preferably alive." I add. Candice nods.

As I try and think of a plan to get us back to our world, my mind goes back to that lady that appeared yesterday after Katara demonstrated her abilities. Who is she? Why was she talking to me? Obviously I don't know why, and I have chosen not to bring it up with Candice. She already thinks I'm a little crazy in the head (Thanks a lot Snuggles) and I don't need her thinking I've completely lost it. If she brings up the lady, then I shall mention what I saw. She hasn't appeared to me since I first saw her, and I have a bad feeling that won't be the last time her digital head pops up in front of my face.

"So, ideas?" Candice asks.

"I got nothin'." I say. We sit around for a few minutes, brainstorming, when Candice raises a finger.

"I got an idea!" She says. "We could use Masquerade's Dimensional Transporter from Bakugan!"

I shrug. "How could we do that?"

A few seconds later, a blinding light envelopes the tent. When it disappears, a teenage boy with a white cape like coat, purple pants, boots, blonde hair that spikes up and a visor covering his entire face (except nose and mouth) appears.

"What…" He says. "Where am I?" The boy looks at us. "Who are you?"

"Hello, Masquerade." I say. "No time to explain. We need to borrow your Dimensional Transporter."

"Pfft. No way I'd help you." He says. "I'm the world's most diabolical villain and I have a reputation to uphold. See ya!" And in another blinding ray of light, he's gone.

"Well then…" Candice says.

_What the frick, Snuggles?_

_You said to bring him into the story. I have no control over how he acts._

_You suck._

A few moments later, Katara and Sokka come into our tepee.

"We saw a flash of light." Sokka says. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing." I lie.

"You know, you guys seem to have a connection to blinding white lights…" Katara says.

"Tell me about it." Candice says.

"You two," Sokka says to us. "Check and see what Gran-Gran wants you to do. Katara and I are going fishing."

"Have fun!" Candice yells. But the two siblings have already left. A few moments after they leave, Kanna comes inside.

"Are you children doing okay?" She asks. "Do you need anything?" I'd wager both of us are thinking _a way home _but obviously Kanna can't do that, so we say we're okay.

"If you need anything, just tell me." She says.

Later that day, Kanna approaches us again. "You two seem rather strong for teenagers." She says. "I have a task for you. I want you all to patrol the village and chase of anything that could put us at risk. This is extremely important. Can I count on you to guard us while my grandchildren are away?"

I look at Candice, who nods at me. "I think we're up for the task." I say. Kanna leads us to the edge of the village, but goes no further. "I wish you all luck with your task. It is not as simple as it seems." She then walks away, leaving me and my redhead friend alone.

"I wonder what might happen." I say. "There's all sorts of dangerous things out here."

"Leopard turtle seals, polar bear dogs," Candice says.

"Fire Nation." I say.

"Fire Nation." Candice repeats.

"I wonder if we might find any dragons." I say.

I look at Candice, and she looks at me. Then we both start laughing uncontrollably, to the point where we fall into the snow. The redhead and I then start flailing our limbs all around. After a few minutes, we stand back on our feet, wipe our eyes, and look at each other.

"Who knows, maybe we could find a dragon." I say. "There's Ran and Chaw, and Zuko somehow got a dragon in _The Legend of Korra._"

"One of the first rules of stories," Candice says. "Is that if a species or culture is believed to be extinct, they're still out there."

"Jedi, airbenders, dragons, the list goes on." I say.

"It's a rather cliche thing now a days." Candice says. I nod and turn my head to the sky.

"That cloud looks kinda weird..." I say. "Almost like it's descending. And does it have... horns?"

"Oh my God…" Candice says. "Get down!" We duck our heads as the creature descends and lets out a mighty roar.

"Hey. Are you guys all right?" Someone says. Neither one of us says anything, our heads stay covered by our hands.

"Jiang? Jin?" A voice says. Hearing our fake names, we slowly raise our heads. Instead of a dragon, there is a large bison with horns and an arrow. On top of the mighty creature stand three people- Katara and Sokka, and a boy who can be no one else other than Avatar Aang.

"Are you guys alright?" Sokka asks.

"Yeah." Candice says. "We thought we heard something."

"You _did _hear something." The young airbender says. "This is Appa. He's my flying bison."

Me and Candice look up at Sokka, Katara and Aang, We've already established that this world is real, but I can't help but feel awe as I stare at my childhood idol.

"Are you okay?" Katara says.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" I reply.

"Guys, this is Aang." Katara says, gesturing to the boy.

Even though Candice and I have known the boy for almost ten years, we bow, since he has never met us. "It's is a pleasure to meet you, Aang." We say in sync. We almost include _Avatar _but know better than doing that.

"You guys look really tired and _really _cold." Sokka says. "Let's take you back to the village."

We begin walking when the mysterious woman appears again.

"Everything is going just the way it should be." She says. "Don't worry. You have been brought here for a reason." The image of her changes, showing just her left eye. "All will be revealed in time. You just have to trust me." She disappears.

I don't know if the woman talking to me took forever, or if we just patrolled very close to the village, because when she disappears, we're standing outside the village wall. We walk inside, with everyone staring at us. It's very likely that they're staring at the recently emerged Avatar, but I have a feeling that they also stare at us. The women and children have likely not grown accustomed to us in the past day or so of our stay.

"Everyone!" Katara says. "We have met a new person! Aang, this is the village, village, Aang." No one says anything. Nobody coughs, sneezes, talks, moves or even _breathes_. At least when we showed up people did stuff.

"Are you guys alright?' Aang asks. After more silence, he starts tugging at his clothes. "Did Appa sneeze again?"

"No." Kanna says. "I think everybody is just in shock to see one of you."

Aang raises an eyebrow. "One of me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"No one has seen an airbender in a century. We thought they were extinct."

"Ex... extinct?" Aang says.

"You say that word like you don't know what it means." Katara says, crossing her arms. "You _do _know what the word means, right?"

"N..no." Aang says. "What does it mean?"

"It means-" Katara starts to say. Before she can give the definition, the sky darkens and begins to pelt us with a snowstorm.

"GET INSIDE!" Sokka yells. "EVERYONE!" Everyone rushes for the various tents in the villages. The tent I rush for also contains Candice, the Water Tribe siblings and Aang.

"You guys put up with this _all the time_?" Aang says.

"They do," Candice says. "My friend and I are rather new here as well."

"Really?" The tattooed boy says. "Where are you from? And what are your names?"

"I'm Jin," I introduce. "And this is my best friend, Jiang. We're from an island pretty far out there."

"By far out there, he means far away from the mainland of any nation. We're not from like, outer space." Candice adds.

"Are you affiliated with any of the four nations?" Aang asks.

"No." I say. "We don't have enough contact to be affiliated with any of them, but we're aware of them and the arts of bending, the Avatar and other things."

"So how long do you plan on staying here?" Katara asks. I'm not sure if the question is directed towards Aang or me and Candice.

"I'm just passing through." Aang says. "I have to get back to the Southern Air Temple soon."

"Good." Sokka says. "Maybe you can take orangehead here with you."

"Orangehead?" I ask. I don't play stupid this time, it's a genuine question.

"Your hair is yellow," Sokka says. "Her hair is red. What do you get when you mix yellow and red?"

"Ohhhhhh." Me and Candice say in sync.

"Wait," Candice says. "Mix? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Combined. Fused 1+1=2." Sokka says. "Want me to keep giving similar words?"

"I thought you meant the two of us as an item..." Candice says.

"What? No!" Sokka says, then grins. "Unless you two _are._"

"WE'RE NOT AN ITEM!" The two of us yell at the pony-tailed in sync. We then look at each other and blush.

"I want to ask you two something," Katara says. "Two things actually."

"Ask away." I say.

"Why did you think Sokka was referring to you two being together?" She asks.

"Where we come from," Candice explains. "Sometimes people who are in relationships are given a special name, it might be a fusion of their names, or something having to do with both of them." She's obviously referring to shipping and thought _orangehead _was our shipping name.

"And second, how is your hair yellow, and yours red?"

"Also another thing from our far away home." I say. "The most common hair colors are brown and black, but some people can be born with yellow. We call it blond. Even fewer people are born with red hair. There's no specific name for red hair itself, but people with red hair are often called redheads or gingers if it's a little more orange."

"Wow." Aang says. "Your home sounds amazing. Could you tell me more about it when we hit the road?"

"Maybe." I say.

"Do you really have to banish us, Sokka?" Candice says. "Into the freezing cold?"

"You guys are outsiders." He says. "Outsiders attract attention. I don't want attention. We need to stay hidden from the Fire Nation."

"Sokka, the only reason the Fire Nation would ever come here again is if the Avatar was somewhere around here." Candice says. I see out of the corner of my eye that Aang is shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah-Yeah." I say. "Then you might have to leave the village with him to protect your loved ones, leading the Fire Nation far away from here." The two of us stop talking before we can give away anything major.

Sokka grabs his head. "You two need to stop messing with my mind!"

"Hey guys!" Katara says. "I think the blizzard's gone!" We poke our heads outside and sure enough, Mr. Sun is back, the blizzard gone. Everyone slowly emerges from the various tents, tepees and shelters scattered around the village. All of the light reflecting off the white snow burns my eyes, but I manage to see something even brighter in the vast sea of snow.

I slowly approaches the gleaming object, until I stand over top it. I can tell this because the glare has vanished, swallowed up by the darkness of my shadow. I bend down and pick up the object, then brush off the snow. It's some sort of circle. I don't know what the object is made of because I'm wearing gloves, but I can make out a faint image on the object. It looks like a helmet of some kind. Below the helmet is some kind of writing I can't read:

Τίμα τον βασιλιά

"What'cha got there?" I spin around to see Candice standing there, hands on her hips.

"N-nothing." I say, slipping the circle into my pocket.

"You are one of the worst liers I have ever met in my life." She says. "But obviously it's something you don't want me to know about, so I'll stop prying. For now."

I sigh with relief when Candice walks away, and I see Aang and Katara slip away. _They're going Penguin Sledding? Without me? _I decide it's better; let Katara try and tell Aang about the things she normally tells him.

"You." A voice says. I quickly recognize it as Sokka's. His arms are folded, his facial expression less than pleased. "We need to talk. Your friend will be joining us." He leads me into one of the small tents, where Candice has her hands in front of a fire.

"Hiya, Riley!" She says.

I take a seat on the ground next to my oldest friend. "Do you know what this is about?" I ask.

She shrugs."Ask Senor Sokka."

"There you go again, spouting random nonsense!" Sokka says. "What's the real deal with you two?"

"What do you mean 'the real deal'?" I say.

"I know you two aren't who you say you are."

"What?" Candice says. "You think we would _lie _to you?"

"Yes! No! Maybe, I don't know! But I know you two aren't from a remote island."

"What makes you say that?" I say, sweating nervously.

"Even if you did live on an island, you'd still come into contact with some other nations. If you never had contact with anyone, you'd never survive. I'm also certain you'd dress somewhat like the four nations and have accents similar to them."

"Sokka, you've never left your village before. How do you know what we would and wouldn't look and sound like?" I say.

"I don't. But my instincts tell me you're lying." _Oh boy. His instincts are right for once..._

"Well, we're exactly who we say we are," Candice says. "Two very close friends who come from a place far away, a place we _guarantee _you've never heard of because it's so far away."

"Then how did you get here?" Sokka continues.

"I don't know!" I say, which is also true. "One minute the two of us were asleep together," My face turns red and so does Candice's when I say that. "Then we woke up here."

Sokka stands up. "I want you two gone with Aang."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter three. I don't see it nearly as strong (probably because I've been doing lots of other stuff lately). I had to write it on my paperweight err, expensive frisbee err, $100fineinator err, crapbook err, chromebook that my school provided me. Hopefully the next chapter will cooperate and let me write it on my PC. <strong>

**Hey, ya see that box below the end of the story? The one where you can type reviews in? Yeh, that one! Click it and gimmie a review. I needs some. And "Good job, update soon" won't cut it. I need feedback. **_**Actual **_**feedback. What was good? What was bad? What could've been done better? What do you want to see done in the future? Only YOU can answer these questions. Only YOU can click that box and give me a review.**


End file.
